Fantasies
by KaibaslilDevil
Summary: Some fantasies are nice. Some are painful. What fantasy will be for Tea?  M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

Fantasies  Mai/Tea

Authors Notes:  Okay so I've never done this pairing before ever. Not even once, but since a fair few of you guys wanna see it happening, I agreed to put this story into writing. Its not the best, but I think it came out pretty fairly for my first femme slash story. Its gonna be a two shot story, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh, or the characters of Mai and Tea. And oh by the way. I tried to keep them as close to character as possible, so let me know how I did.

Warnings: This story will have Lemons in it, two to be specific and its rated M definitely, so enjoy guys once again!

We've always been enemies. I acknowledged that for as long as I've known her. She loved Joey for 4 years, and me? Well I've loved Yami or so they all say. If only they knew the truth of the deep secret I've been hiding. The truth is I love Mai. I have always loved Mai, but she doesnt love me...yet.

I have my plan all figured out lately. I'll invite her to come over to my house to talk about Joey. She'll naturally accept then then I'll make her dinner and Soft romantic music will be playing in the background. It won't be long after that until Mai will realize her feelings for me. Then she will completely and utterly belong to me.

So with that plan in mind, the first thing I do is go out and find Mai. She's in the park, kissing Joey of course. I figured they had just dueled or something maybe. Joey's loving every minute of it, and why shouldn't he? Just look at her. Her blond hair is cascading down her back, strands of hair framing her face. Her blue eyes are flashing like diamonds in the beautiful night sky. Her ruby red lips are parted slightly and you can tell she's whispering sweet nothings in Joeys ear.

I never wanted her more badly than I did at that very moment. I knew somewhere deep down however Mai would never want me. Why should she? Noone wanted me. Noone loved me.

Walking away dejected and feeling worthless, I didnt even notice Mai's eyes were following me that entire time, eyes shining brightly with a hidden desire as well.

As I got to my home and made my way upstairs, I had not even noticed that tears were falling down my face until a pair of warm arms were around me and wiping my tears away gently.

Looking up into the person's face, I nearly jumped back in surprise. It was Mai Valentine, looking even more beautiful than I had ever thought possible. I mean, I saw her all the time, but this was my first time lusting after her after all. I didn't know how, and I definitely didnt know why, but I wanted her more than life itself.

**"Well hello there Sweetface"** Mai greeted me, her arms wrapping more firmly around me to hold me in place against her body.

**"Why? Why are you here?"** I ask, my voice barely above a whsiper. My lust and desire must've been evident to Mai, because my eyes were boring deeply into hers and I felt like my entire body was on fire.

**"Isn't it obvious? Im gonna make all your fantasies come true, Sweetface"** Mai said to me, rocking her hips against mine, eliciting a gasp from me.

**"But you hate me! We're enemies" **I say, even as my body betrays me and responds right back, rolling my own hips right back.

**"No Sweetface. We could never hate each other" **And then Mai's lips were crushing mine, not asking, but demanding to be kissed back and allowed entrance into my mouth.

It was Crazy! I knew damn well who Mai was. Mai never gave a damn about me. She taunted me and did everything in her power to ruin my life. Yet here we were, kissing and practically having sex. It wasn't at all logical to me and It didnt make sense to me. All that mattered to me was that my fantasy was coming true. So, my lips parted, allowing her entrance into my mouth.

Mai's tongue then invaded my mouth. She was exploring ecery inch of my mouth, studying me and learning everything about me. I just couldn't help it. I moaned and thrust my hands deep into Mai's hair.

Naturally I could feel Mai smirking against my lips. **"Now we're getting somewhere sweetface" **If her damn lips werent crushing mine, I'd tell her where to go with her damn sweetface. I promise you I would, but that tongue was like magic, massaging my own tongue with hers. Pretty soon we began a tongue war for dominance, which Mai won, of course.

Feeling mai's hands push me down, I tensed a little. **"Be gentle" **I whispered, before laying bsck. **"Oh dont worry Sweetface, I'll be very gentle" **Mai promised, removing my shirt and revealing my black lacy bra.

Kissing my neck gently, Mai's lips stayed there for what felt like an eternity. I swear when her lips bit down on the flesh on my neck, my eyes rolled back inside my head in pure pleasure.

**"MMMM. So you love your neck to be kissed. I'll hafta remember that" **mai whispered and I smiled at her watching her tongue trail down my neck, only to stop at the lacy bra I still had on. **"Problem?" **I asked lightly, teasing Mai.

**"Nope!" **mai exclaimed, winking at me and removing my bra faster than I could blink. Staring at my naked breasts, I swear I saw a feral smile spread across Mai's features and before I could even protest, Mai had her lips locked on a pink nipple, biting gently and then flicking her tongue gently over the wounds her teeth made.

My back arched at that and my lips parted open as if on their own and a deep throaty moan escaped my lips. **"God"** I whispered.

**"God cant save you" **Mai's lips then moved to my other breast and admonished the same treatment as well, adding a squeeze for good measure on my other breast.

My eyes were squeezed tightly by that point. The moans were coming faster now and the wetness between my legs was becoming painful. I had to find a way to get her lips there somehow.

The squeal that left my lips however, distracted me for the moment. Looking down, I realized Mai was teasing my belly button with her tongue. Shaking with silent laughter, the squeal wasn't missed by Mai, who said "**Ahh, so this is where your ticklish then" **

Thanking god when she moved lower, because I woulda exploded with loud laughter if she continued, Mai removed my jeans and black lacy underwear quickly, before grinning up at me. **"Well sweetface, are you ready then?"**

When I nodded at her, Mai leaned down and gently licked from one thigh to the other taunting me. Just when I was considering grabbing Mai;s head and forcing her to just lick my clit, Mai's tongue began to gently stroke my clit. Throwing my head back in pure exctasy, My moans weren't quiet anymore. They were loud and feral, along with Mai's moans as well.

With each lick, Mai got deeper inside me until she was practically deep inside me. Throwing my head back in pleasure, Mai then hit my G-spot and I couldnt take it any longer. I released all my juices into her mouth And as I came, I screamed her name over and over again. I was so blissfully happy this had finally happened to me. One of my main fantasies had come true. I got a piece of Mai.

As I lay there panting to regain my breath, Mai swallowed all my juices clean and then climbed into the bed next to me and winked at me as she lay down beside me.

"**So Tea"** Mai began, looking over at me.

I turned my head and nodded at her, encouraging her to go on.

**"Would you like to repay the favor?"** Mai winked at me

**"Yes. Yes I would" **I replied, grinning at Mai.

Authors Notes:  Well that didnt turn out half as bad as I thought it would. The last chapter is next, so I hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it. I spent over 2 days working on this, so do remember that I write for you and I live to please you. This story was a poll request, so by all means keep requesting them. Love, and hugs KLD.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Mai/Tea

Authors Notes: So here we are at the last chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I could never own Mai or Tea either

Mai had a grin on her face the whole night. Whether the smiles were for me or not was beyond me. I could almost guarantee how this night would end. We'd kiss then never speak of this again. I knew how Mai was all too well. It could kill me later sure, but right now I had a favor to repay still after all.

Winking at Mai, I removed her tshirt and her white frilly bra first. If this night was gonna kill me, then I might as well making this the best night of my life right? You might ask me if I regretted it as well? No. I never could. I had my fantasies complete. I had my perfect night.

Kissing Mai gently and allowing the kiss to become more urgent and forceful, my tongue massaged hers as she had done to me. That seemed like a fine way to start because I was rewarded with a soft moan from Mai. **"MMM"** Was all I heard.

Well that wasn't good enough. So my lips went to her neck, nipping sucking and kissing at the salty skin there. That earned me a bigger moan and her hands went into my hair.

That was much better. So then my lips found their way to her breasts. Just look at them. They were so soft and creamy and gorgeous, and oh how I wanted a taste so badly. So then, I leaned my head down and took a nipple in between my teeth, biting gently and then running my tongue over the nipple to soothe it. Mai's head was thrown back and I swear I heard a soft _"Tea"_ come out of her mouth just then.

Of course, It could of been just my imagination. So, I then gave the same treatment to the other nipple. This time, I was feeling a bit sadistic, so I bit down, harder.

The cry that came out of Mai's mouth was one of sheer pleasure and it was like sweet music to my ears.

Deciding that I needed to taste Mai and see how sweet she really was, I removed her jean skirt and white frilly panties and I just stared at her for what felt like a really long time. I couldn't stare at her long enough. Did she even realize how flawless and lovely she really was? She was amazing and yeah, she didnt love me, but I sure loved her. I'd always love that girl.

**"See anything you like then Sweetface?" **Mai asked me coyly, smiling cruely at me.

_**"Everything. Your lovely"**_ I replied, leaning down between her legs. "Are you ready?" I mimicked her, grinning.

**"Always" **Mai replied quietly, more touched by Tea's words than she'd ever let on.

Flicking my tongue out and letting it graze her clit seemed like a fine way to start since she closed her eyes tightly and her lips were parted slightly.

Moving slowly more deeper inside her, I easily realized how wet she was. Damn! She was as wet as I was when it was me.

Touching her walls gently, Mai encouraged me by holding my head in place. **"Fuck yeah"** Mai breathed, clearly enjoying all that I was doing for her. I was glad. This was, after all my first time ever.

Mai then let out a throaty moan. I had just reached her G-spot. Grinning to myself, I stroked it with my tongue, using my hands to spread her legs wider for me.

Gasping in short panted breaths, Mai moved her hips, urging me to go deeper. I did, knowing it wouldnt be long now. As my tongue went deeper, mai climaxed. She came hard and violently and was screaming my name over and over again.

Then at last it was over. Mai slumped on the bed, struggling to regain her breath. I swallowed every last drop of cum and crawled into bed next to her. I kissed her one last time. **"Thanks"** I mumbed, before I rolled over to sleep.

Mai smiled in the dark, and said **"Your lovely Tea"** Knowing I wouldn't hear her ever before she fell asleep too.

When I woke up in the morning, Mai was gone from my life, and not in the same state anymore. She left me a note though. It said _Sweetface, Your lovely. But, Im a traveler. I'll never forget you. Mai._

I've said it once and I'll say it again. She's my enemy. She's lovely. She's my one true love. And she'll never belong to me as long as we both shall live. So I cry and I mourn, and I long for my one true love to come back to me once again. THE END.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Im so sorry guys I havent updated lately. Ive been sick with carob monoxide poisoning. Hopefully sometime today or tomorrow Ill be able to update. If I dont, I promise its for good reason I dont. Anyways the point of this update isnt for Love Story or for is for the sequel to fantasies. After much thougts and a review by a friend of mine, I agreed to continue Fantasies and make it into a sequel and then a prequel to end the series. What I wanna ask you guys is what song I should use for Mai and Tea as my inspiration. I was thinking of using Bruno mars grenade because it just seems to fit them perfectly. What do you guys think? Im also open to ideas of songs you guys think would work. Dont be afraid to give me your honest opinion:) Hugs...KLD 


End file.
